zimmermannsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jerk De Soleil / Toy to the World
The boys create a circus for the neighborhood after their original circus plans are canceled, while Jeremy gives Candace wild parsnips which she is allergic to. Doofenshmirtz creates a device to make people’s voices higher so his own voice will seem lower but instead, it gets even higher. Har D Har Toy Company’s newest best-seller prompts Phineas and Ferb to make a better toy. Dr. Doofenshmirtz tries to become rich by forcing people to use his tollbooths to get in and out of the Tri-State Area. Summary | Production = 108A | Story = Bobby Gaylor Martin Olson | Director = Dan Povenmire | Music = “E.V.I.L. B.O.Y.S.”|Season list = ''Phineas and Ferb'' (season 1)|Episode list = [[List of Phineas and Ferb episodes|List of Phineas and Ferb episodes]]}} Phineas and Ferb’s dad, Lawrence, is planning to take the boys and their friends to Cirque du Lune. However, shortly after Baljeet arrives, Lawrence reads in the morning paper that the cirque is canceled. It seems the lead of the show has had a severe allergic reaction and cannot perform. Their mother is sympathetic to the lead of the show, because she knows how bad allergies are. Candace has a horrible allergy to wild parsnips. She is also excited because this means her husband is free to be at the Googolplex Mall when her jazz trio records its first album, Live at the Squat and Stitch. When Isabella muses that it must be fun to be in the circus, Phineas knows what they’re going to do that day. They’ll make a backyard cirque and each have a part of the act. Ferb can set up the tent, Phineas will be the ringmaster, Isabella and the Fireside Girls can sew up the costumes, and Perry will have an act as “The Amazing Perry.” Baljeet, Django, and Buford will round out the cirque. They all have talents. Baljeet can remove his finger and hold it in his hand, with no injuries. Django can lift his leg over his head, but currently not very skilled (succeeding only in pulling off his shoe and sock). Buford’s talent is to bounce to the heavens and land in mud. The tent very quickly rises in the backyard and everyone has their costumes already, including Perry, who has disappeared for his assignment from Major Monogram still in costume. Major Monogram is very amused by Agent P’s costume and starts laughing at Perry. Not wanting to listen to it, Perry leaves for his mission, but Major Monogram convinces him to turn around one last time and he snaps a picture of the platypus. In the backyard, Buford arrives with his props. He will be flying through the air with a paper bag on his head into mud. Candace walks back to the tent to see what’s going on and reluctantly calls Linda when she hears an elephant. Linda blows her off since she’s recording and Candace gets even more frustrated. She is showing this frustration when Jeremy shows up with a basket of vegetables from his mother’s garden. These just happen to be wild parsnips. Starting to get red and blotchy and her voice getting funny, Jeremy asks her to sit with him at the cirque. Meanwhile at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Dr. Doofenshmirtz is using a self-help tape to try and become more assertive. He hates his high squeaky voice and wants to make it lower. However, the tape isn’t working out so well. Perry bursts through the ceiling and the evil doctor quickly traps him. Doofenshmirtz then reveals the Voice-inator. It bio-mechanically transforms regular air into Doofelium. It will make everyone else’s voice higher, making his voice lower by comparison. It was too much trouble making his own voice lower. Meanwhile, Perry escapes from Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, and uses his copter to follow him. He flies over the circus and hears his act being announced and swoops down to show up to the act. Baljeet is performing his act: pretending to separate his thumb from his hand. Perry’s act is up next: Ferb drops him onto a trampoline, he bounces through a hoop, and into a shallow pool. When this is over, he changes back into his hat and hops onto his copter to find Doofenshmirtz. With no more allergy pills, Candace puts a paper bag over her head. Her voice has already become deep. She arrives at the Squat and Stitch where Linda and her trio is performing, complaining about her brothers in musical fashion by singing E.V.I.L. B.O.Y.S.. After that, Candace returns to the cirque to sit with Jeremy just as the “Flying through the air with a paper head bag” act comes on. Since Candace wore a paper bag and a jogging suit, she is mistaken for Buford (They both wore the same clothes), and is shot out of the tent instead of Buford, but Buford jumps into the mud to get the glory, which makes Phineas wonder how Buford got there so quickly. Back to the Doctor, he and Perry still fighting. He breaks the controller, which lands in the boys’ cirque during the whole cast part which makes the cast members’ voices higher. After the performance, the cheering was high because of the Voice-inator and blows the tent off, hitting the Voice-inator and make Doofenshmirtz’s voice even higher. In the end, Candace finally makes it back to the house. Jeremy picks her up, and asks how she got her voice so deep for her E.V.I.L. B.O.Y.S. song. Candace said that she got her voice like all other blues singers, wild parsnips. | Production = 108B | Story = Bobby Gaylor Martin Olson | Director = Jeff “Swampy” Marsh | Music = “Shimmy Jimmy”|Season list = ''Phineas and Ferb'' (season 1)|Episode list = [[List of Phineas and Ferb episodes|List of ‘’Phineas'' and Ferb episodes]]}} Candace has just been hired at the Har D Har Toy Company store in the Googolplex Mall across from Mr. Slushy Dawg where Jeremy works. While she’s talking to Stacy on her cell phone about how cute Jeremy will think she is, her boss makes her put on a Shimmy Jimmy hat, the featured toy of the store, and Jeremy notices. As she ducks away from him, Phineas and Ferb come over with their mom and check out the store. Candace shows them one of the Shimmy Jimmy toys. Phineas thinks that it would get old real quick. Candace says sarcastically, “Like you could make a better toy,” giving Phineas an idea of what they should do today. While Ferb works on a project in the background, Phineas states that they should create a toy so stupidly simple, so basically bland, so idiotically uncomplicated, that it could do almost anything. Ferb whistles to Phineas to show him what he made just as Phineas asks where Perry went. Meanwhile, Perry goes over a wall of fasteners in the hardware store and pulls on a bag in the display. The display turns around and Perry is in his lair with his fedora on. Major Monogram tells him that Dr. Doofenshmirtz has been stealing bricks from all over the Tri-State Area. His mission is to stop him. At the Har D Har Toy Company, they are having a meeting of how their sales have plummeted and that kids are losing interest in climbing toys. They need a fresh, new, toy. Suddenly, Phineas and Ferb burst in with a cart. They reveal their Perry In-action figure, which does absolutely nothing, and can be anything you want it to be. The boss likes the idea, and puts them both in charge. He shows them the factory, which Phineas comments is boring and decides to give it a makeover. The workers have fancy clothes to wear and the factory is made to look much more fun and colorful. The Perry inaction figures are shipped out in trucks while the marketing employee shows Phineas and Ferb posters of Perry in different themes, one being a secret agent. Not far from the toy factory, Perry arrives at Doofenshmirtz’s location where a large amount of bricks are being loaded into truck. Perry gets caught in a brick trap and Doofenshmirtz approaches, explaining that he plans on constructing a great wall around the Tri-State Area. The only way people would be able to get in and out is through his toll booth. At the Har D Har Toy Store in the mall, Candace is forced to wear a platypus suit. She hopes that Jeremy won’t see her in the ridiculous costume but he does and says that it was hard to even notice she was a girl. Afterwards, Candace sees on the news that within a few hours, Perry the in-action figure made by Phineas and Ferb has gone worldwide. She calls her mom but she is waiting in line for exchanges. Perry escapes from his brick trap since there was no cement to keep the bricks together, and chases on the roof. Doofenshmirtz falls from a skylight and into a box of Perry in-action figures. When he realizes he’s surrounded by them, he freaks out and falls into a box about to be shipped. Perry comes through the skylight to look for him, but lands right in front of Phineas and Ferb who stare at him in momentary shock. Phineas picks him up, thinking it’s one of the action figures the marketing employee suggested, and tosses him in a dumpster. After the two boys leave, Perry jumps out and hears Doofenshmirtz’s voice. Unable to locate where it came from, he leaves in a helicopter, convinced his mission is over. Doofenshmirtz, trapped in a box, is loaded onto a ship and set off across the ocean. The boss of Har D Har Toy Company asks Phineas and Ferb what toy they want to design next, but Phineas states that they’re going home because their mom is making fried chicken for supper and that they’re done for the day. After they leave, the employees decided to make a brick toy next, which soon hits the market and gets its very own commercial which Phineas and Ferb see and think is a very silly and ridiculous toy idea. “Now who would buy a brick for a toy?” Phineas asks. “It does absolutely nothing,” Ferb remarks. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Caroline Rhea as Mom *Alyson Stoner as Isabella *Mitchel Musso as Jeremy, Additional Voices *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Additional Voices *Jeff “Swampy” Marsh as Major Monogram, Additional Voices *Richard O’Brien as Dad, Additional Voices *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry, Additional Voices *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet, Additional Voices *Bobby Gaylor as Buford, Additional Voices *J.K. Simmons as J.B., Additional Voices *Alec Holden as Django *Additional voices: Ariel Winter, Eileen Galindo Category:Phineas and Ferb episode Category:Television episode